


Imprint

by trufflemores_Glee_fic



Category: Glee
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-07
Updated: 2017-07-07
Packaged: 2018-11-29 00:46:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 549
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11429667
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/trufflemores_Glee_fic/pseuds/trufflemores_Glee_fic
Summary: Blaine's cloths are only a partial substitute for the real deal.





	Imprint

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, everybody! After receiving multiple requests to repost my old Glee fics, I have created a second AO3 account to do so. I hope you can forgive me for flooding the Glee pages over the next few days. 
> 
> I also ask for kindness regarding the quality of these fics. Over on my main AO3 account (trufflemores), I have written over 150 Flash fics; end result, my current work is of a higher quality than these older pieces. But I know how beloved old fics can be, and I respect that something I consider sub-par can be someone else's favorite. 
> 
> So I hope you enjoy this fic and any others you choose to read. If you choose to do so, I would also be happy to have you on board 'The Flash' bandwagon as well.
> 
> Kick back, relax, and enjoy. You have been one of the greatest audiences I have ever had.
> 
> Affectionately yours,  
> trufflemores

Kurt knew that he could imitate it -- indeed, Kurt did it every day, finding styles that he liked in other works and reinventing them, pulling from the old to create the new -- but there was something therapeutic about letting Blaine's scent remain Blaine's.

He could steal the sweaters, borrow the hoodies, even squeeze into the shorts every now and then -- usually for an unplanned workout, or simply an eat-in comfort night after a long week where neither of them had really bothered to do the laundry (except, inexplicably, a load of socks) -- but he loved that the scent was intrinsically Blaine's.  It was an elixir to Kurt, a thing so precious that he dared not overindulge, that he could only pine after in the hopes that it might never lose its splendor.

Somehow he doubted that it ever would, because even as Blaine's styles evolved, the overall tone didn't change much.  He spruced it up during the holidays, occasionally startling Kurt with a new scent entirely -- do you like it? Is it too much? -- before relaxing into his old comforts, returning to the same styles every time.

Kurt couldn't claim the same consistency with clothing, but he liked that he could expect it from Blaine, that he needn't worry that it would ever repulse him.  They had similar tastes, for one, and Blaine was too kind to himself to choose unattractive colognes.  Every new one was a pleasant surprise. 

Even so, Kurt still preferred Blaine's old Dalton hoodie because it smelled like him and not a special occasion.  There was a purity to the worn fabric that reminded Kurt of the days when Blaine wore blazers and hoodies with equal, breathtaking beauty.  It was home, its fabric so saturated with memories that Kurt half-felt like the Blaine of four years ago would walk through the door if he wore it too long, ready to reclaim it with a smile and a promise to let him borrow it if he needed it while Kurt blushingly insisted that he hadn't known he'd been wearing Blaine's hoodie.

He always had.  But Blaine hadn't minded and neither had he, so it had suited them just fine.

Of course, the real thing was better.  Kurt had never been a particularly cozy person until he met Blaine, whose easy hugs and casual snuggles quickly became irresistible.  He'd been craving it without knowing that it was possible to meet someone who could want to be so close to him.  In return, he loved being able to bask in everything that was Blaine, from his fresh-from-shower curls to his soft, downy cardigans, all infused with his smell, his _I'm here, I missed you, I love you presence._

Listening to him breathe softly in the dark, caught up in dreams and utterly oblivious to Kurt's train of thought, Blaine slept on, his hand tangled in Kurt's shirt while his cheek rested against his chest.  Even now, showered and dressed in a fresh pair of pajamas, cozied up in Kurt's covers, Kurt's bed, he still smelled like Blaine.

Like home.

Happy that even if he had to leave the familiar comforts of New York behind to be with his parents he still had Blaine, Kurt closed his eyes and breathed, savoring every imprint Blaine that had on his life.

**Author's Note:**

> P.S. Please let me know if there are any weird coding errors in the fic! I did my best to weed them out before publication, but some will inevitably slip through the cracks.


End file.
